In a system, that is a computer system, in which node devices typified by a host device, a storage apparatus, and/or a switching device are coupled together via a network, the management of the node devices is an important task in the operation of the computer system. Information must be acquired from a node device in order to manage the node device. For example, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as technology for acquiring information from a node device. According to Patent Literature 1, a machine that comprises an IP address in a range of specified IP addresses is discovered, and information is acquired from the discovered machine.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
    [PTL 1]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-175736